


why don't we (cuddle)

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [32]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Kinks, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: "You don't like your girlfriend anymore. Seemingly I need to get laid. So...would you just fuck me?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i had planned something totally different to write, but i couldn't bring myself to finish it so this came out instead.  
> im not particularly happy with the writing style or the idea itself, but it is decent and fun enough for me to finish it.  
> hope you'll enjoy:)

"I'm bored." Baekhyun said as he kept throwing a yellow ball on the wall right above Kyungsoo's head.

  
"And...what I am I supposed to do?" the other asked.

  
"Entertain me."

  
"Go jump from the window."

  
"You are being mean to me." Baekhyun pouted.

  
He stood up from the bed and walked over to where the boy was sitting on a chair in the shape of a hand. "Why?" he continued on the same tone and placed his head on his shoulder.

  
"Because...I need to finish this." he said and sighed.

  
"Kyungsoo..."

  
"What?"

  
"Am I...good looking?"

  
"Like a camel."

  
"Hey..."

  
"Alright. Like a puppy. You act like one too." Kyungsoo said.

  
"Then scratch my belly." he said and grabbed Kyungsoo's hand.

  
The pen he was holding made a long, wiggly line all over the neat handwriting plastered all over it. Kyungsoo grumbled and threw the pen on the floor.

  
"I'll kick your ass."

  
"Show some respect to your hyung." Baekhyun said. "I'm like...8 months older than you."

  
"You fucked up my essay." Kyungsoo said and crumpled the piece of paper.

  
It got thrown into the bin that was overflowing with thrash.

  
"I'm still bored." Baekhyun whined.

  
"Go throw yourself out of the window."

  
"Don't be mean." he said and grabbed his hand once again.

  
Kyungsoo stood up, Baekhyun thanked that to the laws of gravity and not that much to his minimal strength. He pulled him towards his one person bed-sometimes too small for one person even-and threw him down onto it.

  
Somehow, in his head it was supposed to be a light push and not a hard thud followed by a yell in pain.

  
"You moron." Kyungsoo said.

"Sorry. You are heavy." Baekhyun mumbled hovering over the other's body.

  
"Can I stand up now and fix my fucking essay?"

  
"No." Baekhyun whispered. "I am a puppy and I need belly scratches."

  
"Find someone else to annoy." Kyungsoo scoffed, attempting to sit up but then, Baekhyun threw himself over his body.

  
"Fuck...you idiot."

  
"Pretty please."

  
"What?"

  
"Belly scratches." Baekhyun mumbled.

  
"Fine. Get off of me first." he said and pushed Baekhyun with both hands.

  
He fell on his side, barely sitting on the bed and not on the floor; feet dangling in the air, laughing.

  
"Let me..." he said, and shifted until his head was on the other's shoulder. "Now rub my belly."

  
"I know what you need." Kyungsoo laughed.

  
He placed his hand over his t-shirt and started moving it in circles.

  
"What?"

  
"To get laid. Or a girlfriend."  
Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo's hand. He stopped and the boy dragged his t-shirt up until his abdomen was exposed.

  
"Puppies don't wear clothes."

  
"Fine." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "But I'm serious."

  
"And I'm serious too." Baekhyun pouted. "Why would you think that I like girls anyways?"

  
Kyungsoo shrugged and pinched the skin over his ribs. The boy yelped and kicked with his feet.

  
"Easy, puppy." Kyungsoo laughed.

  
Baekhyun whimpered and dug his head in the crook of the other's neck. He breathed in and relaxed.

  
"How's Nayeon?"

  
"Good."

  
"More words."

  
"We are good."

  
"That still not enough words." Baekhyun said.

  
"We are..." Kyungsoo sighed and stopped his ministrations. "things are complicated."

  
"So that's why you are a grump." the boy said. "Don't stop."

  
"I'm going back to my essay." Kyungsoo said and motioned to sit up.

  
Baekhyun grabbed his hand, pulling him back down next to him on the bed.

  
"That wasn't a full puppy massage."

  
"You are not a puppy, so stop it." Kyungsoo said and broke free.

  
He stood up and walked towards his desk. Baekhyun whimpered.

  
"Are you this mean to Nayeon too?"

  
"She's my girlfriend, you idiot. Of course not." Kyungsoo sighed.

  
"It's hyung. Just call me hyung. Last time I checked the dictionary, idiot was not a synonym for hyung."

  
"Last time I checked, best friend does not equal girlfriend." Kyungsoo said.

  
"I've never said that." Baekhyun mumbled.

  
"That's why you need a girlfriend."

  
"I don't need a girlfriend." Baekhyun said. "Come back."

  
"I got to finish my essay."

  
"No, you don't." Baekhyun whispered and jumped from the bed. "Puppy needs you."

  
"You are freaking weird, you know? Are you high or something?"

  
Baekhuun sighed.

  
"You don't like your girlfriend anymore. Seemingly I need to get laid. So...would you just fuck me?"

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super duper easy to write, what can i say?

"What are you high on?! Again?! Just remind me." Kyungsoo blurted out as he almost fell from the chair, with the chair following him.

  
"I don't need to be high to say that." Baekhyun said. "Maybe you're right and I need to get laid and you are here...and I like guys and I happen to think that you are decent enough and-"

  
"Wait wait wait a second there." Kyungsoo dryly laughed. "First. I'm in a relationship. Second, what part of best friends don't you get?! I've known you for 10 years, Baekhyun! 10!!"

  
"And what's your point?" Baekhyun asked, pouting.

  
He repositioned himself on the bed, head leaning on his hand as his ass was arching in the air.

  
"My point is...NO."

  
"It's a one time thing. You think I'm hot."

  
"I've never said that." Kyungsoo shook his head. "I'm also pretty sure I like girls."

  
"Well...there's no shame in liking dicks."

  
"Fine. You know what?!" Kyungsoo said, louder as he stood up. "I'm not having this conversation anymore.

  
"Oppa..."

  
"Nonononononono. NO." Kyungsoo mumbled and rushed towards the door.

  
"Fine!!" Baekhyun yelled. "You don't know what you are missing on!!" he said as the door was being shut.

 

  
[♡]

 

  
The worst part of living in the same room with someone is the inevitable collision. Spaces intersecting, breathing the same air, stepping on the same floor, opening one single creaky door, sleeping on beds separated by 20 centimeteres of air and dust and a small carpet in between.

  
"You could have slept at your girlfriend's or something." Baekhyun said.

  
Kyungsoo glanced at him. He threw the backpack on the floor and sighed.

  
"I went to the library to finish my paper." he said.

  
"Sorry for earlier. The hormones and sexual frustration I suppose." Baekhyun shrugged.

  
He glanced back at his laptop that was beginning to burn his lap. But he kept it there. Secure underneath the grab of his clammy fingers.

  
"Okay." Kyungsoo said. "Nayeon is..." he whispered.

  
"Huh?"

  
"I said-" Kyungsoo yelled, "Nayeon is...she said that...sex is boring with me. Fine? And then I got mad and...we broke up. Am I boring?" he asked.

  
"No..." Baekhyun whispered. "I mean...not to me. You are-uhm, how should I put it. Quiet? No. Very...you think a lot. Quietly."

  
"Oh." Kyungsoo whispered, his mouth becoming a perfect, pink heart.

  
"But I like it." Baekhyun grinned. "So much so that I would let you fuck me right now even though you are boring in bed. But I don't buy it. Maybe she is the boring one and she's putting all the blame on you."

  
There was a loud slap. When Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo, he saw his hand covering most of his face.

  
"I'm..."

  
"Look. I'm just saying that I'm so sexually frustrated that I wouldn't mind the sex being...boring."

  
"Well. I would."

  
Baekhyun sighed.

  
"Puppies don't care about stuff like that."

  
"Please don't start with that either." Kyungsoo shook his head.

  
"I'm a puppy." Baekhyun pouted.

  
"Please don't..."

 

"Puppies do-"

  
"That's so wrong on so many levels that I cannot even explain to you." Kyungsoo said.

  
"It's not." Baekhyun grinned. "This puppy-"

  
"Shut up!" Kyungsoo said and threw a notebook at his face. "Just shut up you oversized puppy."

  
"You said it!"

  
"Just shut up for the love of God!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to be smut? that was the initial plan but then i started writing it and it turned into this fluffy mess.  
> hope you'll enjoy:)

"Kyungie..." Baekhyun whispered. "Kyungieeeee."

"What?" the other hissed.

"I can't sleep."

"So..."

"Can I..." Baekhyun said.

Then, Kyungsoo heard the bed creaking, the ruffle of the sheets and then, his own bed squeaking as a second weight sat on it.

"Why did you even bother." he sighed.

"Because..." Baekhyun whispered and blew warm air on Kyungsoo's ear.

The boy flinched, pressing his body to the wall.

"Soo...would you...rub my belly?" Baekhyun asked him.

"Sleep in your own bed."

"I've told you already that I can't. I need human contact."

"Well, find somebody else then." Kyungsoo said.

"Stop being like this."

"Stop taking up my personal space, would you? The bed is small enough without you in it."

"Hit to the heart." Baekhyun said, too loud.

Kyungsoo turned around on his side. They were facing each other.

"Lift your shirt." he sighed.

"What?!"

"It's limited offer so hurry." Kyungsoo grumbled.

Baekhyun lifted his shirt and then, he felt the other's warm hand on his belly. He sighed and shifted a little closer until he was metaphorically speaking covered in a cocoon of warmth and grumpiness.

"Do you actually like it?"

Baekhyun nodded.

"Mom used to do it when I had tummy aches. Now it's just comforting."

"It's soft."

"What?"

"Your tummy." Kyungsoo laughed.

"I should be working out though." Baekhyun yawned. "It...shouldn't be...soft." he whispered.

Kyungsoo smiled just as Baekhyun started to softly snore. He stopped his ministrations and pulled his t-shirt down.  
  
Baekhyun seemed to notice that in his sleep as he scooted impossibly close to Kyungsoo and wrapped an arm around his middle. The snoring stopped for a little while before it started even louder.

Kyungsoo smiled and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are loved:)


End file.
